The DarkSide of me: Shadow Play
by Emeraldrubys
Summary: “ Are you the shadow master?” Voldemort asked, turning to face the young Potter. Harry smirked darkly, holding up his hand to produce a ball of fire.” What doe's it look like Voldie .. scared, well you should be, because right now I'm about to kick your a
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't only anything unfortunately.

Rated: M- for Mature content and sexual themes

Summary: " Are you the shadow master?" Voldemort asked, turning to face the young Potter. Harry smirked darkly, holding up his hand to produce a ball of fire." What doe's it look like Voldie .. scared, well you should be, because right now I'm about to kick your ass." Voldemort sneered," Well, if your such a bad ass teach me what you know." Emerald eye's flared red." My pleasure ..

The DarkSide of me: Shadow Play

Prologue

" Have you found him yet?"

Professor Iris shook his head, turning around to face his master." No, uh, he's highly guarded. I have come to the conclusion that in order to kidnap him were going to need more deatheaters."

Voldemort took a deep breath his eyes gleaming." I know how to run my followers Professor," he paused to take another deep breath." I hate to admit that I'm weak, but I am. Potter needs to give more blood in order to keep me somewhat human. However; I have been informed that there is a type of magic that could be used to keep me fresh ... and it's called... shadow magic."

" shadow MAGIC!" The Professor roared." are you out of it, I mean, that magic is one of the most dangerous forms of sorcery out there. I advise you not to learn it .. it could kill you!"

Voldemort eye's flashed." The only reason I'm tolerating the tone of your voice is because you have royal blood, but yell at me again and such blood would pour from your body," standing up shakily, he started to walked around the cold dungeon in thought. Iris was right about shadow magic. Therefore; he would find the master of shadow play to teach him." Iris, where is Professor Henry?"

Iris shook his head, running a hand through his long, blond hair. The dark lord would never know the true power of shadow magic. He knew men and women who have died because of it. Voldemort might be powerful enough to handle other magic, but shadow magic was only handled by mages like Merlin. " Henry is currently in the states with his wife Vanessa," Closing his blue eyes he shook his head." Henry will not teach you my lord."

" If he will not, than he shall die."

" Damn it!" Harry sat up quickly, sweat pouring down his forehead. It w as the first time he had gotten sleep in weeks, but yet Voldemort and his sooo called loyal servants had ruined it. Since Sirius died his dreams had been haunted by his death.

He wondered what the heck Voldemort was talking about .. shadow magic? It was 4: 00 Am , and here he was still awake, life sucks. Turning to stare of the window, he watch the dog star like every other night. For some strange reason it made him feel like Sirius was there with him.

" Sirius, if your listening, please forgive me." he begged, tears falling down his cheeks. This was how he spent every night since he came back from Hogwarts.

Little did he know that tomorrow his life was about to change forever ...

"Vanessa," Guinevere yelled, blasting her front door open. Henry needed to be warned before it was too late." Vanessa answer me damn it!"

" What is it?" Vanessa came running down the stairs, a towel wrapped around her.

" Where is Henry?"

Vanessa black eyes turned cold." Iris came to collect him about 2 hours ago. He told Henry it was urgent."

" We need to do something quick," Guinevere urged, grabbing her red hair in panic." he has took him to Voldemort, I saw it in a vision. We must do something now."

Black eyes closed with sorrow." I knew there was something wrong with the way Iris was acting .. what can we do?"

" I have seen a savior, Harry Potter. In order to defeat Voldemort he needs to learn Shadow magic."

" What would make Voldemort want my Henry?"

" Henry told Iris he was the master of Shadow play to protect me." Guinevere admitted. When she was eight her father had taught her it. Now 24, she needed to teach more people about this power, somebody who could handle it. Shadow magic was like fire, no matter how you played with it you were bound to get burned. Of course Voldemort didn't understand that Shadow magic had to choose you, and once it does that, and you start practicing it, it would be shadow playing.

Shadow magic is like a person, it picks which person is worthy of it, and if your not than your going to get burned. However; only a few people in the whole entire would is worthy. With shadow magic there's only one master of shadow play and it was her. However; if Harry Potter was to end up more powerful in Shadow magic than her, he could become the new master of shadow play.

" Could you do a ritual to see if Harry Potter's worthy of Shadow Play?" Vanessa asked, snapping Guinevere out of her stupor.

Guinevere nodded, still deep in thought." Yes, of course I can. Tonight I shall do it. This way if Harry wakes up with his powers I'll be alerted of this new power. We could only pray that he's worthy of it, but I wouldn't be surprised if he is."

TBC...

I hope you enjoyed this prologue of my story. And if your kind of still mixed up about the whole shadow magic and shadow play thing here's a quick explanation. Shadow magic is done by unprofessional users of shadow play. Shadow play is the name for pros who do it. If your just a person drawing painting a picture without meaning than your just a painter, but when you are a pro at it than your an artist. That's the difference between shadow magic and shadow play. Well it'll be nice if you please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Playing with Fire

Dream ...

_Harry found himself running through the forbidden forest, his legs just ready to give in. His breath was coming out in deep gasps, and his face was as pale as Draco Malfoy's. _

_He didn't know how long he was running, but he soon realized when he found himself at an old shack. All the windows were boarded up, and the door was wide open, leading into a dark place._

_Something made him walk through that door, and something pulled him deeper and deeper into the haunted place. His heart raced with anticipation, and his soul was clouded with worry and fear._

_He wanted to go deeper, and his heart told him to. But his soul keep pulling him back trying to prevent him from going any farther. Giving into his heart, he walked deeper and faster, his head throbbing, and his mind going blank. _

_Whatever he found in the haunted shack was going to be something important, it was going to prove something to him. Just what was it going to prove? He was going to have to keep walking and find out._

_Stopping at a stairway that led to a dark hallway, he began to climb the stairs numbly. His emerald eyes still, cast directly on the hallway looking for any movement or signs of life. He saw none, but that didn't stop him from glancing around nervously, his eyes wide and alert._

_That was when he heard it. _

_That was when he heard the soft creaking of the floor behind him. That's when he saw, out the corner of his eyes, a man walking into the door, the mans blue haunted eyes looking straight into his. The emerald-eyed boy could do nothing but stare at those haunted eyes, fear coursing through his every vein. _

_Since it was so dark, the raven-haired boy could see nothing but those haunting blue eyes. If he had wanted to scream he couldn't have. It seemed as if his vocal cords were on a break that moment, because they wouldn't work. _

_Turning to the dark hallway just a few steps away, he gave it a determined look and started to run up the steps, his feet making thundering noises on the creaking wood._

_Not even looking back, he raced through the hallway looking side-to-side hoping to find another door. He found none, and by the time he got to the end of the hallway, he knew he was trapped, and he felt as though his life was over. _

_Standing tightly against the wall, his emerald eyes watch the blue eyes make their way to him, a pale face starting to come into view._

_With a startled gasp, he looked at the face that came into view, and his lips parted and one silent word came out. "Sirius..."_

_The man changed into a dog and started to walk away from the shocked teen, but not before turning to look him in the eyes and a mischievous grin was spread on the dogs face as he said. "Boo." _

_Harry slumped against the wall praying that this dream would end. This was the scariest dream he had ever had in his life. All the dreams about Voldemort couldn't compare to this dream. He almost thought he was on some type of sick horror movie, and all he could do was slump against the wall praying for it to end._

End of dreams

" What the heck is wrong with me." Harry wondered, looking in the mirror. First it was the weird dream, and now his eyes were turning a darker and more glowing emerald. Oh, and his hair! It was down his back, not to mention his new muscles which he couldn't complain about, but the whole thing was just weird! Grabbing his face, which seemed as though it was melting, he watched his complexion turn paler by the minute. Before Harry could grab the sink in panic, his legs gave out causing him to stumble onto the bathroom floor. _This is just great_ was his last sarcastic thought before he passed out.

Harry was stunned, the ringing in his head rising in volume. He wasn't aware that he was hyperventilating until the stern looking old lady yelled something to the nurse angrily. The last thing he heard was, "_Get that tube" _before he passed out.

"You gave us a little scare, Harry," the same stern lady said as he woke, confusion written all over his face, "You're very lucky Amber was here for you, my darling, if she wasn't present the moment you had that little fit of yours...'' She trailed off, her eyes looking dreamy, reminding him of Luna.

A sudden loud screech captured both of their attentions, "Aunt Hellion," The nurse came in pouting and Harry had to admit she was a site, even though his eyes could only see half of her face. "Why didn't you tell me that we were out of Applejacks? You always eat the good food..." She whined, looking as though she was a child begging for candy.

"No, Amber, you eat up all the good food. Last I checked there were Fruit Roll ups in the cabinet. Where are they?" She asked her niece. Amber shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as if not caring where they were anyway.

"Anyway, Harry darling,'' Aunt Hellion continued, her lips twisting into a smile as she gazed into his emerald eyes. "That was… well, that was really... uh. bloody hell, child, that dumb arse Voldemort thought his plan was really going to work…'' She babbled out making his eyes widen in response. He wasn't able to say anything though. It still stunned him that he had fainted and ended up here with two crazy witches.

Turning his head around slightly, he met blue eyes and he asked the question that was on his mind, "Where am I?"

Aunt Hellion and Amber shared looks." Your at Malloy Manor, and I'm Hellion Mallory, and this Amber, my niece. You were brought here by my daughter Guinevere. She shall arrive tonight with a good explanation, but I'm going to try to explain some things to you. First I shall explain shadow play ..."

TBC ... If anyone is interested in being a beta I'll greatly appreciate it. Well, I'm working on the second chapter, but I also like to include my readers in my work. So if anyone could please give me ideas about what powers Harry should have that pertains to him being a shadow master? If you can contribute it'll be great! Also, I was going to add one new character and I thought it would be cool if one of my readers could be that new character. If you want to be this mysterious new character in my fic please send your first name and some traits of yourself. Yeah, I always wanted to do that so that's why I'm finally doing it now! Please REVIEW!


	3. CHP2 The Dark side of me

Chapter Two: The dark Side of Me

By the time they finished their explanation of Shadow play, Harry wanted to scream. I mean this power could possibly help defeat Voldemort and all, but this was all to much. Hellion and Amber shared looks at his cross expression. One way or another when it all came down to defeating Voldemort, he was always going to be involved.

Harry started to sit up slowly to look at his surroundings. The room was beautiful he admitted. It had white marble floors and black marble walls. Looking up there was a big white light, but there was no source of where it was coming from. Turning to look at Hellion he frowned." What is everyone going to think when I'm missing. And what is this plan of Voldemorts."

" I can't explain in detail what it is, but we already know what his main plan is," Amber explained, her voice cold." the dumb idiot decides he wants to kill all muggles. Well, even the muggleborns!"

" So, I'm here to be trained by this Guinevere?" He asked again, trying to take in the whole shadow play thing.

Hellion took a deep breath." Yes, you are Harry dear, but first Amber is skilled in some arts herself. She's actually a elemental. Which means she's could to teach you how to control fire. In order for you to be ready to take on shadow magic you need to learn how to control fire. And you have been reported missing earlier today. Uh, we will keep it like that until it's time for you to return to Hogwarts. Nobody could know about this, I mean, we don't want Voldemort to find out."

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS

" Just concentrate Harry," Amber ushered softly, putting a hand on his heart. Her blue eyes were closed in concentration, and her long, blond hair was blowing in the wind." just feel the heat."

Harry who wasn't feeling anything at all growled in frustration. They were outside the lawn sitting crossed legged. Amber was trying to trigger his inner firer by putting her hand on his heart, but maybe fire wasn't his element. But than he felt a flowing sensation flowing through his veins. It was like his whole body was on fire. Shuddering, he concentrated to keep his eyes closed.

" Open your eyes." Amber whispered.

He gasped." Is this real?

" Of course Harry, I mean, what did you think I was teaching you?" Came the cheeky reply.

" So if I was to, ummm, let me see here, what's the word for it?" He pondered." throw it at somebody it would possibly kill them."

" Yes," She answered laughing." I know what your thinking Harry, and Draco Malfoy isn't a threat."

" Who said I was talking about him?"

" Come on Harry," Amber chuckled." I'm not stupid."

" Look Amber -"

" You must be Harry," Came a loud cheery voice. Harry and Amber whirled around to see a tall lady with red hair standing in the back doorway. Breaking his concentration, the fire balls quickly vanished.

Amber sat up quickly." Hey Guinevere! I thought you weren't arriving until tonight."

Guinevere smiled at her." Well, I was so excited about meeting young Harry here," She jerked her head over to him." that I had to get here ASAP."

" Young," The blue eyed girl said, faking a hurt expression." I'm only fifteen too, doe's that make me young?"

" Of course darling." Was the simple reply.

Harry who stood up looking quiet lost tried to hold his gasp. Guinevere somewhat resembled his mother ." Well," He said awkwardly," when do I start training?"

The red head smirked." If you new me you wouldn't have asked that question. I'm all about training everyday and all day."

" Have fun." Amber whispered, dashing into the house.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

" No, were going to practice the basics of shadow magic. When your over the basic and ready for the pros than I'll teach you shadow play."

Harry nodded quickly. They were in a huge dark room which kind of made him feel vulnerable. Not to think harshly or anything, but who says they aren't working for Voldemort? Taking a deep breath he waited patiently until Guinevere told him what was next.

" Okay, this is what were going to do. In order to conquer the basics of Shadow magic you need to find the Dark Side of you. Everyone has a side of them that they try to cover up. Let's use Voldemort as an example .. well he only uses the dark side of him. The light side of him has evaporated along with his sanity. However; you use the light side more than the dark. In order to embrace shadow magic you need to embrace the darkness within. Now, this doesn't mean the evilness within either. Shadow magic and shadow play is all about embracing both sides of you to form gray. Gray means you are neither light or dark, but fight for what you think is right or wrong. See, that's why Voldemort would never be able to do it. That bastard would never be able to embrace his lightness."

" So," Harry wondered, trying to digest this all." how do I embrace the dark side of me?"

" Since I'm the shadow magic is should be a lot easier for you," Guinevere explained." all you need to do is embrace when I say the spell. Something would come over you believe me. Now, let's see here .. close your eyes. Yes, okay, um, now, well, let me see here. I haven't done this before I must admit. Okay, well, let's get start ... hum .. well this is gonna get a little scary. I'm about to bring my dark side out so please retrain from running out of the room."

If the lights were on she would have seen his terrified face. But his thoughts quickly were cute off by a Guinevere, or he hoped it was her. "_ COME OUT AND EMBRACE THE DARKNESS OF SHADOW MAGIC. WE SHALL SEE HIS TRUE SELF, THE GRAYNESS OF IT ALL. COME OUT AND EMBRACE IT, EMBRACE IT! LET'S SEE NOW! COME OUT NOW HARRY, LET THE DARKNESS TAKE YOU!_

Harry felt the air knock out of his lungs. His breathing became ragged as dizziness over took him. It was the strangest feeling ever. He couldn't hear or see anything. The last thing he remembered was the lights turning on and seeing Guinevere gray eyes. ...

TBC ... What do you think of it so far? Please review


	4. CHP3

Chapter Three: Going back home

" Is is awake?"

Harry opened his eyes slowly, turning his head to see Amber, Guinevere, and Hellion standing there. They all look at him as if he was some type of rare artifact." How long have I been out."

" Oh not that long," Amber answered nonchalantly." only for about a month."

" WHAT!" He yelled, jumping off the bed. He was about to say something else when Hellion conjured a huge mirror.

Taking a deep breath, Harry look at himself. His body was even more transformed. His hair was the same length but also had silver tips. Also, his eyes swirled a memorizing emerald and gray. Turning to look at them he frowned." So what the hell is for dinner?" He asked, smirking at their surprise expressions. Okay, Harry surprised himself, but yet it seemed natural. This was his gray side, the Slytherin side of him. He was still light, but yet the dark at the same time.

Guinevere was the first to break the silence." How about turkey and mash potatoes with gravy, and we can't forget the vegetables!"

Amber smirked." Yup, than it's back to practicing shadow play Harry."

" Amber," He drawled, turning to look her in the eyes." are you purposely trying to get me worked up? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but you have been doing that ever since the moment I saw you."

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

" I will not teach you anything Voldemort." Henry spat, standing up shakily.

The dark lord smirked cruelly, turning to look at the professor standing next to him." If he's the shadow master why isn't he trying to fight back, uh? Is there something else I should know Iris?"

Iris shook his head quickly." No, I guess Henry just doesn't want to fight. Really, I don't understand the man myself!"

" What about his wife? Well teach me if I were to kill her?"

Henry eyes widen." You will not touch her you bastard!"

" Do what you do Henry, but your wife will die."

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledor was going crazy. School was going to start in a 3 weeks and Harry wasn't anywhere to be found. The prophet already attempted to announce him dead, but he couldn't be. Putting his head in his hands he allowed himself to cry.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Harry wanted to say he was happy about going back to Hogwarts, but was he? I mean he had built a relationship with Guinevere, Hellion and Amber. But than again Hermonie and Ron was probably worried out their minds about him. Guinevere had taught him quickly how to shadow play. The coolest thing about it all was when you turned into a shadow actually.

" Harry are you ready?" Amber asked, walking over to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Nodding his head, he turned with a smirk." Ready for anything and everything."

TBC... Okay this is probably going to be one of the shortest chapters of all. Sorry it's so short, but please review! Also I'm still in need of a beta? Would anyone want to take on the job?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5: The war has finally begin

"Calm down Harry," Amber said for the fifth time that hour." your friends will be happy to see you."

Harry wanted to believe her, but as they approached platform nine and three quarters, his mind turned to jello. One part of him wanted to be strong and face them without a worry, but the other part was slowing taking over him. Taking a deep breath, his gray/emerald eyes peered around for any red heads.

" Your right Amber," He admitted, running through the barrier Amber right behind him." I hope your right at least.

Harry stopped in shock as he came out the barrier, seconds later Amber stopped in shock to. Everything and everyone was different. The happy atmosphere had disappeared.

Flash Back

_Guinevere plunged the sword down on his shoulders, causing him to fall back and onto his bum. She was in full shadow master mood, and her eyes held a strange glint." Focus Potter .. I shall not teach you anymore on swordsman ship if you don't learn the basics today. You have only 3 weeks to get prepared."_

_Harry nodded, blood dripping from his bruised and cut shoulder. Standing up shakily, he was knocked back down by Amber who rushed in the training room with the daily prophet. _

" _The ministry had gone nuts! Truly, their trying to start a security club called the M-Aurors," She yelled, shoving the paper at Guinevere." they are going to have power to do what ever they want. If they see someone as a threat .. THEY HAVE THE RIGHT TO GUT THEM!"_

_Harry turned to see Guinevere reaction. The M-Aurors?" So .. their trying to hire the magnificent Aurors again. Last time that happened they ended up joining Voldemort in the end. Those idiots cannot be trusted again."_

" _Well I guess they learned to trust them," Amber said hopelessly." What can we do Guinevere?_

_The red head pondered on this." In order for us to be informed you are going to have to join them. I would, but it would be to suspicious. Albus knows that I fight alone and play alone ... well most of the time. Amber .. this could be a good opportunity. You could stay and watch after Harry."_

" _Hey I'm not some kid," He smirked, turning to look at Amber." anyway, who the magnificent aurors? Who are these nuts?"_

_Guinevere turned to him, completely coming out of shadow master mood. Her eyes were wary as she sat down next to him." 20 years ago Fudge was the young and new minister, everyone loved him. I always knew that he didn't know anything about war and couldn't run a office even if someone taught how how to do it ... but he was young ... and that made him popular. When Voldemort started to attack aurors he formed a plan. He thought that if he trained all types of gifted witches and wizards than deatheaters wouldn't stand a chance. The M-aurors had all type of gifted people . Elementals happened to the most common gifted the had. These people had the right to take lives if they felt it was necessary. They basically abused their power, and in the end Voldemort offered them the world .. and they accepted it. _

" _So what happened to them when Voldemort was defeated?" He asked, his face hard. _

" _They disappeared, or most of them did. Out of the seventy, twenty of them were left. Soon after most of them served time. In the end Fudge trusted them again."_

End Flash Back

Harry stared with his jaw dropped. Okay, he could have never suspected this. I mean! Everyone was wearing names tabs.

**Susan Barns**

**Id Number: 781**

**Year: Sixth**

**Power level: 3**

**Threat level: 1**

All the M- Aurors had a group of kids who they assisted on the train. Then he spotted Ron and Hermonie and rage like no other boiled up inside of him. They were trying to board the train, but a male blue haired Auror stopped them.

" Where is your name tab?" He asked, stepping up to them.

Hermonie pulled it out from her robes." Right here sir."

" Put it on, both of you!" He shouted, stalking away to bother another student.

Amber turned to him, her face pale." This is ridiculous, it's like their slaves or something! Where is Albus Dumbledor?"

Harry wasn't paying attention though .. A dark cloud managed to cloud his thoughts as darkness developed. He watch in slow motion as Hermonie leaning on Ron should crying. It was like somebody pushed slow. He could hear nothing as he stalked over to the Auror. Little did he know how he looked. By now a dark glow was circling him and darking the place. His eyes flashed as he grabbed the Auror by the robes ignoring his protest.

Flash Back

" _How can we defeat the elementals?" Harry asked Guinevere, running a hand thought his hair. _

_Guinevere smirked darkly." We are the only ones who have the power to wipe of hundreds of them Harry. Shadow magic is very rare mainly because of the power one can have. That's why Voldemort wants practice shadow play instead of the elements. He understands who power is greater."_

End of Flash back

" I need a chat with you." He said, his voice deep with hate. By now the other Aurors had abandoned their group to come and 'save' their fellow Auror.

Lifting the Auror in the air, he let his eyes turn completely dark as he shook him." Do you like bullying other people, huh? I asked you a question so answer me damn it!"

The blue haired man put his nose of cockily." Let me go before I kill you!"

" Kill me?" Harry laughed, producing a black fire ball." should I kill you with this?" Throwing the man onto the train, he turned to the other Aurors.

" If you don't wish to die than please don't attack me. I'm after the Shadow Master .."

They all froze in fear or shock. Completely ignoring them, he walked over to Ron and Hermonie. His shadow master mode fading." I missed you guys."

Ron was the first one to speak." Harry ..."

" Yes it's me."

" WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU HARRY JAMES ." Slap ... damn it. .. he was hoping for a happier reunion.

TBC ... Sorry it took me so long to update! AND I'M GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY NO MATTER WHAT. Yeah, I plan on finishing this, and than going back to the other stories and one by one finishing them also, but this comes first. Please review!


End file.
